Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute - Episode 10
In der letzten Episode kämpft die Hauptperson gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden gegen den bösen Hexer. - Originaldrehbuch - DODAK - Episode 10 - Handlung Nach einem Traum von der Bibliothek, wacht die Hauptperson auf. Er befindet sich noch mit seinem Vater und der Bibliothekarin im Labor des Professors. Plötzlich fällt ihnen ein, dass in der letzten Episode der Böse Hexer aufgetaucht ist. Er verletzt die Bibliothekarin, erwähnt die Propheeiung und verschwindet dann mit den Worten: Du weißt wo wir uns finden. Etwas später trifft sich Schnucki mit dem Außerirdischen, der Bibliothekarin und dem Vater im Wohnzimmer. Sie berichten sich gegenseitig, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, als auch die Hauptperson dazukommt. Die Bibliothekarin erzählt, dass sie in einem Buch gelesen hat, dass Professoren immer in ihrem Labor sind. Deshalb legte sie sich dort auf die Lauer und da sie nicht wusste, dass der Professor unschuldig war, erschoss sie ihn. Der Vater berichtet von der Prophezeiung von Frau Schlieper. Die Hauptperson beschließt sich dem Bösen Hexer zu stellen. Die anderen sind erst dagegen, aber die Hauptperson lässt sich nicht überzeugen. Also beschließen die Freunde ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Als sie ankommen, verletzt der Böse Hexer sie alle mit Magiestrahlen. Dann offenbart er seine wahre Gestalt. Er war die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe. Er war der Mann mit Brille und roter Mütze, der in jeder Episode auftauchte. Nach einem Kampf zwischen Hauptperson und Hexer, scheint er zunächst besiegt zu sein. Doch in einem unbedachten Moment schießt der Hexer auf die Bibliothekarin. In letzter Sekunde opfert sich die Hauptperson und wirft seinen Körper schützend vor sie. Plötzlich fällt dem Vater die Prophezeiung wieder ein. Der letzte Satz lautete: Der Sieg ist nur möglich mit Blut und Kot. Doch Professor Hargenmargen hatte auch erzählt, dass Frau Schliepers Handschrift so schlecht ist, dass er es noch einmal abgeschrieben hat. Dabei hat er statt "Superbrot" "Blut und Kot" geschrieben. Dieses hat der Vater beim Putzen gefunden. Er bewirft den Hexer damit und dieser löst sich in Luft auf. Während noch alle über den Verlust der Hauptperson trauern, betritt genau dieser plötzlich den Raum. Er erzählt, dass er nach dem Kampf im Labor zum Raum der Illusionen gegangen ist und einen Doppelgänger losgeschickt hat. Dieser war es, der soeben gestorben ist. Alle sind glücklich. Etwas später landet das Raumschiff von Schnucki und dem Außerirdischen, gesteuert von einem anderen Außerirdischen von ihrem Heimatplanet. Endlich können sie die Erde verlassen. Sie verabschieden sich von ihren Freunden und fliegen davon. Nach dem Abspann ist das innere des Raumschiffes zu sehen. Schnucki und der Außerirdische bemerken, dass es von innen gar nicht aussieht wie ihr Raumschiff. Der andere Außerirdische nimmt seine Makse ab. Es ist der Böse Hexer. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Zu dieser Episode erschien ein Trailer. *In der Fotostory kommen verschiedene Familienmitglieder aus Gonis' und Johanisbrots Familie vor: Pat, Safari66, ihre Tante und ihr Onkel. *Eigentlich sollte im Wohnzimmer das Haarwäscheklammerlied aus Episode 4 im Hintergrund laufen, dies wurde allerdings im Schnitt vergessen. *Die Special Effects stammen wieder von Johanisbrot. Eigentlich sollte auch der Tod des Hexers mit Special Effects versehen werden, doch Johanidbrot hatte nach den ersten Beiden Effekten keine Lust mehr. Deshalb fügte Gonis stattdessen Bildeffekte ein. Auftritte des Hexers in früheren Episoden Blooper und Drehbuchfehler *In den Outtakes ist ein Schnittfehler. Zwischen dem vorletzten und dem letzten ist kurz ein schwarzer Bildschirm zu sehen. *Im Abspann fehlt der Vater. Dieser Fehler wurde erst 4 Jahre später bemerkt. Thema In dieser Episode kommen alle Themen aus den vorigen Episoden noch einmal vor: Wahre Begebenheit *Die erste Szene in der Bücherei. Für diese Szene ging Johanisbrot extra zu Bücherei und tat so, als würde er eine neue Kundenkarte beantragen. *Gonis und Johanisbrot trafen die Bibliothekarin zufällig auf einem Flohmarkt, wo sie mit einer Bücherkiste hinfiel. Dies bauten sie auch in die Episode ein. Musik *Die Musik, nachdem die Hauptperson aufgewacht ist, stammt aus dem Soundtrack zu "Die Legende von Aang" *In dieser Episode kommen viele Lieder aus dem LOST Soundtrack vor: **Wenn Schnucki durch den Schnee läuft **Beim Kampf gegen den Hexer **Wenn der Hexer seine wahre Gestalt offenbart hat **Wenn der Hexer ohnmächtig ist und wieder aufwacht **Wenn die Hauptperson stirbt und der Vater den Hexer tötet **Wenn alle über den Tod der Hauptperson trauern **Wenn sich alle freuen, dass die Hauptperson doch nicht tot ist. *Das Lied wenn alle Personen zum Hexer gehen ist "Time" von Hans Zimmer aus dem Inception Soundtrack. *Wenn der Hexer seine wahre Gestalt offenbart sind zwei Lieder auf einmal zu hören: "Pulling out all the stops" von Michael Giacchino aus dem LOST Soundtrack und "I remember everything" aus dem Resident Evil Soundtrack. *Im Abspann läuft das Lied "Everyday" von Carli Commando. *Das Lied nach dem Abspann ist "It's all Understood" von Jack Johnson. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Satz "Wieso Emelie", der im Traum zu hören ist, stammt aus dem Film "Fall 39" *Schnucki kommt an einem Mann vorbei, der Wasser aus einem Eimer auf den Weg schüttet. Schnucki guckt nach oben. Diese Szene kommt so ähnlich in dem Film "00 Schneider - Jagd auf Nihil Baxter" vor. *Die "Fotostory" ist eine Anlehnung an den Film "Rules of Attraction. Dort wird eine Europareise in schnellen Bildern gezeigt. Es läuft auch dieselbe Musik im Hintergrund. (Diesen Film guckt der Außerirdische auch in der Fotostory) *Der "interessante Werbespot" parodiert folgende Werbungen und TV-Shows: **Activia **Alpecin **Carglass **Homann **Nintendo Wii **Prominent **Explosiv *Das Gespräch darüber, dass die Hauptperson seine Freunde schützen will ist eine Anspielung an die Harry Potter Filme. *Die Szene, wenn die Hauptperson und der Hexer aufeinander zuspringen, stammt aus der letzten Folge von LOST. *Das Gespräch, wenn der Hexer und die Hauptperson sich gegenüberstehen (Ich huste mit meiner Faust) wurde exakt aus der deutschen Synchronisation von Dragonball übernommen. Die Szenen danach sind auch an Dragonball angelehnt. *Die Szene mit der Mütze mit Löchern für die Ohren stammt auch aus Dragonball. *Das schreien des Hexers, wenn er stirbt, stammt aus dem PC Spiel: Myst III Exile. Es ist der originalsound gemischt mit dem Schreien des Hexers zu sehen.